


Pixar Text Fight

by InsecurelyPerfect



Series: Be More Chill texts [1]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Human!Squip - Freeform, I don’t actually ship Jeremy and the Squip, LO T S O F S W E A R I N G, M/M, groupchat, i love pixar too much, spoilers for inside out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Pixar got the best of me





	Pixar Text Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from alecjbi !  
> Go check out their work!  
> G-d is a Jewish thing. I am Jewish and so is Jeremy so..  
> This is based off of real conversations I had today

[flipping tables currently has: 4 members online]

kitty paws: GUYSSSSSS

kitty paws: INCREDIBLES 2 

germ: YEAH NO SHIT

germ: ITS NEXT YEAR FUCKING FINALLY

kitty paws: FUCKIN HYPED

germ: IVE BEEN WAITING

germ: IM SHOCKED YOU ARE LMAO

kitty paws: ANY BITCH ASS KIDS IN THE THEATRE IMMA FITE

germ: MISS IVE SEEN LIKE TWO DISNEY MOVIES

kitty paws: P I X A R

germ: PIXAR IS MY LIFE

germ: I EAT SLEEP AND BREATHE THEORIES

kitty paws: THIS WAS LIKE

kitty paws: WOW

kitty paws: THIS MOVIE

kitty paws: IS HELLAAAA

germ: COCO COMES OUT IN LIKE TWO DAYS

germ: IM PUMPED FOR THAT MOVIE

kitty paws: YEAH IDK WHAT THAT IS

germ: ITS PIZAR

germ: *PIXAR

tic tac: oh no

tic tac: he's gotten started

tic tac: oh fuck

tic tac: "pizar"

kitty paws: OH

germ: OH MY FUCKING G-D

kitty paws: WHAT

germ: "YEAH ITS PIXAR IM PUMPED" "TF IS COCO"

kitty paws: IM A HYPOCRITE 

kitty paws: ICREDIBLES IS A CLASSIC

germ: YES YOU ARE

kitty paws: THIS IS SOME NEW FANGLED SHIT HERE

germ: NO HUSH COCO IS GOING TO K I L L IT

kitty paws: NO IT WONT

germ: THEY ANIMATED ACTUAL CHORDS ON THE GUITAR

germ: SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH HARRISON

tic tac: jer, that's a bit far, dont you think? 

tic tac: who the fuck is harrison

gay controller: a character from a show he likes

kitty paws: GOOD ANIMATION DOES NOT EQUAL QUALITY

germ: dontlietome.jpg

germ: ITS PIXAR

germ: WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE CARS SEQUELS AND BUGS LIFE EVERY MOVIE THEY HAVE IS PERFECT

kitty paws: jeremy

kitty paws: what the fuck did you just say about bugs life

germ: I WILL CUT A BITCH

germ: it's shit

kitty paws: um

kitty paws: incorrect

germ: um yes correct

germ: the animation is weird, the story line is garbage, and its also super hella creepy in general?

germ: "hOPpeR's goNNa sQUiSh mY moOm"

kitty paws: I N C O R R E C T

kitty paws: I STILL HAVE IT ON DVD AND I WATCH IT OCCASIONALLY ITS HELLA

germ: LEGIT PIXAR N E R D OVER HERE VS SOMEONE WHOS SEEN LIKE FOUR DISNEY MOVIES TWO PIXAR MOVIES

germ: ABL IS A GARBAGE FIRE I WOULDNT TOUCH WITH A SIX FOOT POLE

kitty paws: ABL IS THE GREATEST

germ: TOY STORY BEGS TO DIFFER

germ: SO DOES INCREDIBLES

germ: AND LIKE

germ: ALL PIXAR

germ: MONSTERS INC

germ: BRAVE IS EVEN BETTER THAN THAT SHIT AND I JUST STARTED LIKING IT A MONTH AGO

tic tac: really jer? only a month ago? its been out for four years im disappointed in you

kitty paws: NO

kitty paws: NOPE

kitty paws: NO

kitty paws: NO

kitty paws: NO

germ: RATATOUILLE EST LE MUELLER FILM DE CINEMA

kitty paws: N O N

germ: OUI

germ: C'EST FRANCAIS

kitty paws: N O N

germ: when i get home and im done with my homework im watching it in french fucking fight me bitch

tic tac: well this got too out of hand for my liking 

[tic tac went offline]

gay controller: same

[gay controller went offline]

kitty paws: do whatever its not that good anyway

germ: *gASP* YES IT IS

kitty paws: no

germ: YES IT IS

germ: ITS THE BEST PIXAR MOVIE

kitty paws: NO ITS NOT

germ: YES IT IS

kitty paws: NO ITS NOT

germ: LITERALLY YES

kitty paws: nO

germ: ITS IN FRANCE AND LINGUINI IS SO RELATABLE ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU RELATE MORE TO A GIRL THAT CAN MAKE HER HEAD INVISIBLE WHEN HER CRUSH IS AROUND HER MORE THAN AN AWKWARD GUY WHO CANT DO HIS JOB PROPERLY

germ: AND COLETTE WAS AMAZING

kitty paws: I DONT LIKE LINGUINI

germ: AND THE GUY WITH THE MURDEROUS THUMB

germ: LINGUINI IS MY FA VE

kitty paws: EW NO

germ: HES TO AWKWARD AND BEAUTIFUL AND HE NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS

germ: you know what pixar movie is the absolute w o r s t

kitty paws: what

germ: the good dinosaur

kitty paws: dont know what that is but okay

germ: i like pretending it doesn't exist

germ: theres a scene where they eat berries and they essentially get High

germ: its super gross

kitty paws: okay but your boyfriend gets high all the time

germ: yeah but he's not in a kids movie is he

kitty paws: true

kitty paws: also whats up with the tm and high being capitalized

germ: effects

\--

germ: /pm: gay controller and tic tac:

germ: all i need in a realtionship is to argue about pixar movies with someone (hint: you two) like i am with chloe right now

germ: fightscreenshots.jpg

tic tac: you know we were there and can read the fight right

germ: shhhhhhhhh

gay controller: i barely watch any pixar movies tho

germ: shjhhhh

germ: she doesnt either - uncultured swine

germ: shes seen like two of them

gay controller: finally someone like me

gay controller: for once

germ: a list of pixar movies you are watching eventually

germ: ratatouille

germ: cars

germ: cars two

germ: cars three

germ: monsters inc

germ: monsters university

germ: toy story

germ: toy story two

germ: toy story three

germ: brave

germ: incredibles

germ: a bugs life

germ: (let me check to see the others im missing)

gay controller: i remember i hated all of the cars movies

germ: finding nemo

germ: finding dory

germ: wall-e

germ: up

gay controller: finding nemo was good

gay controller: finding dory was good

germ: the good dinosaur

gay controller: i liked brave

germ: (i hated the good dinosaur, cars two, bugs life)

gay controller: never watched that one

gay controller: up was sad and over played

gay controller: bugs life was also over played at my old school

gay controller: wayyyy too over played

germ: lmao tf

germ: i watched it so much because it was my dads favorite, before my mom left

gay controller: i know it was ridiculous as fuck id rather not have weed than watch it again

gay controller: your dad does not have good taste in movies

germ: no he does not

tic tac: jer, come on, be at least a little forgiving

germ: k well i wasn't sure which ones you had seen before and which ones you had not seen yet so i just listed all of them

germ: also coco comes out in three days

gay controller: this went in a whole different direction

gay controller: whats coco about

germ: day of the dead kinda

gay controller: ohhh

gay controller: wasnt there already a movie about that??

germ: no???

germ: not from pixar??

gay controller: i feel like there was

gay controller: okay i found it

gay controller: im not going to see it looks like the dog will die

germ: ??

germ: what movie tf

gay controller: coco

germ: yeah thats the one thats coming out

germ: they meet skeletons what do you expect

germ: HOLY SHIT I FORGOT TO SAY INSIDE OUT

gay controller: true bot doggo

gay controller: inside out sucked

germ: NO IT DIDNT

germ: I FEEL STRONGLY ABOUT PIXAR

gay controller: YEAH IT DID

gay controller: its soooooo predictable

germ: FUCKING SHUT UP

tic tac: jesus jeremy you need to learn how to calm yourself down okay buddy

[tic tac went offline]

gay controller: BUT IT ISSSSS

germ: SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP

gay controller: NOPE BECAUSE ITS THE TRUTH

germ: ITS REALLY NOT PREDICTABLE DID YOU EXPECT BING BONG TO DIE OR RILEY TO STEAL THE CREDIT CARD

gay controller: YES

gay controller: LIKE BOI

germ: OKAY WELL I DIDNT

gay controller: makes sense

germ: FUCK OFF

[germ went offline]

[gay controller went offline]

**Author's Note:**

> kitty paws - Chloe  
> tic tac - the Squip/sebby  
> Gay controller - Michael  
> germ - jeremy


End file.
